


He "Fell" out of a window

by dogsat4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adrien is included in said family, Bad things happen when people hurt Marinette's family, Calculating Marinette, Dark!Marinette, F/M, Fell out a window scene, Gen, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Sherlock, Marinette can be really scary, Marinette is emulating Sherlock, One-Shot, Really damn scary, Sorry if Marinette seemed OOC, This is what happens when I watch Miraculous and Sherlock, Thug hurt her mother, dark marinette, in the least dramatic, might be continued as a series, so not sorry, still not sorry for this!, way possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the "He fell out a window" scene in sherlock from Season 2!</p><p>Marinette is a kind person, she's sweet and generous and at time just a bit too quiet. You know what they say about the quiet ones. </p><p>(AKA, You do not mess with Marinette's family otherwise she becomes one scary badass chick. And the bad guys just happen to *trip* out the window)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I was thinking about Miraculous Ladybug when I saw this clip on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8_YQ7_Jo8k
> 
> And I thought, wouldn't it be cool if this happened to Marinette and she acted just like Sherlock in what was to be done about the hired thug. 
> 
> And THIS was created!!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Marinette is usually a nice person, the type that who is kind and helps whoever is in need, the kind who people go to when their feeling down, the kind is generally a happy person.

 

She wasn't this person today.

 

Today she was in a very bad mood.

Someone had come to her family bakery, is holding her mother at gunpoint and he attacked her.

 

She. Was. Not. Happy.

At. All.

 

While Marinette is usually a very nice person, everyone knows that when the nice ones get angry, it gets scary.

 

Marinette is no exception to this rule.

 

Rather she resembles this rule, precisely.

 

So when she came rushing home to the bakery after getting a frighteningly panicked text from her mother, she did expect the hired thug to be waiting for her. She didn't expect the cold rage at the sight of the blood on her mother's cheek.

 

As Ladybug she had let Chat Noir know of the situation and told him to come as soon as possible but in the meantime, Marinette, not Ladybug was going to deal with this... _problem._

 

X

 

The thug stood in front of her with his gun to her mother's head, a disgusting sneer on his lips.

 

"Marinette! Get out of here!" Her mother whimpered fear clear in her voice, more worried about Marinette's safety than her own.

Marinette's eyes hardened. She loved her mother, her mother was both kind and strong and seeing her whimpering and in fear set the fire of anger into cold ice in her veins.

 

"Give me the earrings, girl" His voice sounded slimy to her ears.

 

"Point the gun away from my mother first" As soon as he said that, his eyes lit up and the nameless puppet did exactly that and pointed it at her.

 

She can work with this.

 

"Well, this is turning out real easy. You know there is a bounty on those pretty jewels of yours." He spoke triumphantly as he walked over to her, the gun still trained on her person.

 

"Anyone else know?" Marinette asked, letting her anger completely overcome her fear.

 

"Nah, if they did then I wouldn't be able to cash in on the big bucks." He blabbed, thinking he had won as he reached out to take her miraculous.

 

In a flash of red, Tikki zoomed out and bit the fingers that were coming way to close to the earrings and at the same time Marinette twisted out of the way of the gun in a sudden show of agility, snatching up the oil spray as she went.

 

As she turned to face the thug again, her finger was already on the trigger as she sprayed it into his eyes and while the man was blinded, she pulled back her fist, aiming for his face, released all her strength into the hit and knocked him out.

 

Without a second thought, Marinette turned to her mother and was enveloped in the tightest hug she had ever had.

 

"Marinette? Honey? Are you okay!" Sabine ran her hands over her daughter's face and arms, checking for any injuries.

 

"Mama, I'm fine! It's you who is injured!" Marinette fussed in return as she directed the older woman to the living room.

 

"Now, I'm going to tie the man up and wait for Chat. Stay here mama." Marinette speaks softly to calm her mother before returning to the back rooms to _clean up_.

 

X

 

When Chat Noir arrives at the bakery, he was expecting a mess everywhere, the traumatised Marinette and her mother and the police.

 

What he wasn't expecting was the bad guy already tied up with duck tape on his mouth glaring at them or the sight injured Sabine Dupain-Cheng and when his eye caught Marinette's, Chat Noir certainly wasn't expecting to see the cold rage in her eyes.

 

"Is everyone Okay?" He asked immediately as he walked over to the injured woman.

 

"Someone just broke into my house and assaulted my mother. I'm setting the record straight." Marinette spoke coldly and Chat flinched from the words.

 

"The first aid is on the couch, can you treat her wounds?" Marinette asked without looking away from the thug.

 

"Why did he assault your mom?" Chat asked as he tended to the woman, flat-footed by the change in the demeanour of his normally kind and sweet classmate.

 

"He wanted my Miraculous." She replied curtly as she started to move around the room, taking out her phone.

 

"Take my mama downstairs, the ice is there."

  
Chat nodded his assent before the words suddenly sank in.

 

"What?!" He almost shouted.

 

Her Miraculous? But only he and Ladybug...have a Miraculous.

 

"M'lady?" He asks, voice quivering with hope.

 

"Yes Chaton, now take my mother downstairs." She confirms with a soft smile in his direction but once her eyes are back on the man that hurt her mother, it's like Chat is looking at a whole different person. Someone who is so much colder.

 

He swallows before following his Lady's instructions, taking Mrs Dupain-Cheng to take care of the wounds down stairs leaving Marinette alone with her captive.

 

X

 

Marinette can't form any words, she just stares at the man who hurt her mother in order to get her miraculous.

The fact that he is here leaves her with the dilemma of what to do with him. She knew she would do something to make him pay but there was also the matter of keeping him quiet.

As she paced around him, her eyes caught sight of the window.

 

' _Yes...that would work. It certainly is covered from prying eyes, not only that but the fall is non-lethal.'_ A slow, cold and calculating grin stole over her face.

 

Marinette knew the moment the man saw her face, it was when he shouting as much as he could through the duck tape.

She walked over, slow and intimating.

 

"You. Hurt. My. Mother." Marinette bit out, her voice as cold as her blue eyes.

 

The man's eyes widened and she could see sweat perspiring along the side of his face.

Moving away from the man, Marinette dialled the police from her phone. Specifically one of the officers that loved the breads that her parents make.

 

"Hello! Officer Beaumont! There's been a break-in at the bakery!" Her voice sounding the part of the hysterical daughter.

 

"Yes, mama and me are fine but we need an ambulance!" Real emotion pouring in her voice.

 

"It's for the burglar! He fell out of a window!" Marinette sounded worried for the man who assaulted her mother. The man stopped moving completely as he heard her words.

 

"Thank you! Thank you!" She responded to whatever was being said on the other end of the phone and then she hung up.

Marinette turned to the man.

 

"You tell anyone of this and you'll be suffering worse than a fall out of a window. This is for hurting my mother." Marinette explained calmly before she walked over to the window that faced the brick wall of the neighbouring terrace and opened it.

 

Silently, Marinette was glad that Tikki hadn't come out. The young girl knew that Tikki wouldn't approve of this course of action but she was also staying hidden and silently allowing Marinette to do this.

 

Marinette knew that Tikki was also angry that someone had dared to hurt Sabine Cheng but since she couldn't let anyone other than Marinette or any other chosen find out about her, Tikki had hidden away. Not only that but she was also giving her silent approval to do something that the small would never do herself.

Marinette was quietly glad for this. It made her life much easier.

 

She bunched up the carpet with obvious scuff marks, replicating what it would look like if the man ran in that direction.

Marinette poked her head out the window and looked down.

 

' _Well, the bins would soften his fall.'_ She thought vindictively.

 

Marinette turned back to the man and dragged the chair close to the open window before cutting him loose and threw him out the window.

 

***Thump***

 

Marinette calmly returned to the chair to its original position in the room before making her way downstairs.

 

X

 

Chat gently guided the mother of the love of his life downstairs, still slightly disconnected with the reality around him after receiving the revelation that turned his whole world upside down.

 

Marinette was Ladybug.

He is in love with Ladybug.

Ladybug is Marinette.

He is in love with Marinette.

This was the best day of his life.

 

Chat took Mrs Dupain-Cheng to the back room where the industrial fridge was and retrieved the ice before handing it to the shaken woman.

Once that was done, he continued to treat the wounds on her face.

 

"Why was that man after my daughter?" The woman asked, her words still shaky after the ordeal.

 

Chat looked at her as he came down from cloud 9 to deal with what was before him.

 

"It's because Marinette is Ladybug," Chat told her frankly because he saw no point in lying about it seeing as he had just confirmed that little fact right in front of her just minutes before.

 

"I knew it." She whispered softly, surprising Chat completely.

 

"And you...you must be Adrien," Sabine spoke as she stared at him with an intensity in her eyes. Chat couldn't look away and nodded.

 

Sabine let out a bone weary sigh as her information was confirmed.

 

"I always suspected you were Chat Noir." She spoke softly before her face lit with a huge smile.

 

"You are welcome at our table anytime." Sabine offered the shocked boy who's eyes always seemed to have loneliness hidden in their depth.

 

A soft and genuine smile spread on his lips as his eyes took a telling sheen.

 

"Thank you."

 

***Thump***

 

Chat and Sabine jumped at the sound of something heavy falling.

Sabine looked out the window and frowned.

 

"That was right on my bins." Sabine squinted through the clothed window but was distracted when Marinette made her way down the stairs with a self-satisfied look on her face.

 

"Mama, are you alright?" She asked with warm concern in her eyes.

 

"I'm fine dear, are you alright? Did something happen?" Sabine asked her daughter, her eyes scanning for any damage.

 

"What was that?" Chat asked, confused.

 

"Just taking out the trash," Marinette answered nonchalantly, a smirk on her lips.

 

"Thanks for taking care of my mama!" Marinette's smirk disappeared and a smile full of gratitude took its place, knocking the air clear out of Chat's lungs.

 

Chat stared at her lips distracted by that beautiful smile. He shook his head and asked his next question.

 

"Mari, what did you do?" He asked, worried.

 

She opened her mouth to answer but the blaring sirens cut off her chance.

Instead of answering, Marinette turned towards the knocking of the door.

 

"You best change Adrien," Sabine told the young man wisely who nodded and released his transformation.

 

In a flash of green, Adrien stood with Sabine as he gently placed a bandage on the small cut on her face.

 

"He's over here!" Adrien could faintly hear Marinette's panicked voice drift through the window and the door.

 

"Mrs Dupain-Cheng! Are you okay?" one of the officers had rushed through the open door with a worried look on his face.

 

"Officer Beaumont! I'm fine, just a small scratch!" Sabine smiled shakily at the police officer who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

"Thank you, young man, for keeping Mrs Dupain-Cheng company and looking after her wounds." The man said to Adrien who blushed from the praise.

 

"Where's Marinette?" Adrien asked timidly as he slowly put away the first aid kit.

 

"She's with the paramedics, had to lead them through the gate to reach the burglar." He informed the duo.

Sabine and Adrien shared a look of confusion and turned to Officer Beaumont.

 

"And to think he fell out of the window." He remarked offhandedly.

And the pieces fell together, for both Sabine and Adrien.

 

Adrien stared out the window shocked that Marinette was even capable of such an act.

Sabine stared at the officer with wide eyes, her face paling.

 

"My Goodness, is h-he a-a-alright?" She stuttered, also in shock.

 

"The Paramedics think he'll be fine. They'll take him to the hospital but once he's healed, that man is going straight to jail." Beaumont spoke with such anger.

Beaumont's face smoothed out and he took a breath to calm himself.

 

"I've called your husband and he's on his way now. I also suggested that he get you to a hospital for a check-up, just in case. Later we can talk about what happened." The man listed unprofessionally as he stood to leave.

 

"You take care of her now," Beaumont spoke to Adrien, his brown eyes dark and serious.

 

" I will." The blond haired boy spoke firmly with a determined look in his green eyes.

 

"Good. Well then, good day Mrs Dupain-Cheng." The brown haired police officer bid the two fair well and left them in stunned silence.

The silence was broken once Marinette re-entered the room.

 

"Marinette, did that man really fall out the window?" Her mother spoke up aghast.

Marinette turned to her.

 

"Yup, he _tripped,_ " Marinette told with a straight face.

Sabine sighed.

 

"You can't just _t_ _rip_ people out the window honey." The dark haired woman spoke while she massaged the bridge of her nose.

 

"But he hurt you, mama! I had to do something!" Marinette exclaimed, defending what she had done.

Adrien just sat there and watched on in shock. This was a side of Marinette he had never seen.

 

"Yes dear, but not _tripping_ out a window." Sabine knew the urge very well, considering her daughter was very much like her when it came to tempers. Something that had mellowed with age.

 

"Yes, mama." Marinette pouted.

 

"Now, why don't you and Adrien talk things out. I'm going to get some food." Sabine fought to keep the smile out of her voice and face as she got up to move.

 

"A-a-adrien!" Sabine giggled silently as soon as she heard her daughter's voice squeak out his name.

 

"H-hey M'lady!" The boy stared off sheepishly.

 

"You're Chat Noir?!" She echoed what was in her mind in shock.

 

"You're Ladybug!" He shot back.

 

"Let's...go upstairs, we have a lot to talk about..."Her voice trailed off uncertainly as it faded and the sound of footstep took over.

Sabine smiled, she knew the two of them were perfect for each other and hopefully after this, they would finally be together!

 

Oh, Tom would love this when she told him!

 

X

 

Later that day when Sabine took a plate of cookies to her daughter's room, she caught sight of a red-faced Adrien with a glazed look in his eyes and Marinette with an equally red face except she was smiling a very self-satisfied smile.

 

Sabine pointedly ignored the peaking red mark on Adrien's neck and Marinette's messed hair.

 

Once she was out of sight, Sabine did something she would never admit to. She fist pumped.

 

X

 

On the Monday of the next week, Marinette walked into class with a languid stroll. A sudden blush appearing on her face when she looked at Adrien and remembered the day before.

 

"G-good Morning!" She chirped out with minimal stuttering.

 

"G-good Morning M-marinette." Adrien stuttered back, shifting _her_ scarf around his neck to cover the love bit she had left.

The blush intensified.

 

"Hey Marinette! Notice that you stuttered less, why is that?" Alya greeted with a grin and immediately started to interrogate her.

Marinette's face turned bright red as she mumbled a reply.

 

"He came over and helped a bit when there was trouble at the bakery. He stayed over and we talked" she spoke quietly to Alya, knowing it would be worse if she held the information.

 

"Oh! I heard about that! What happened to the gun who broke in?" Alya asked with worry.

 

"He _*tripped*_ and fell out the window," Marinette told her with an angelic smile. Alya shivered.

 

"Girl, you can be so scary sometimes!" Alya regarded her with a grin.

 

Adrien, who was guiltily eavesdropping, couldn't help but agree.


	2. I made a podfic for it!!

So I made a podfic out of this! I don't know how the audio embedder on AO3 so I'll just leave you the links for the youtube video and sound cloud!

 

Youtube: https://youtu.be/ITfN-rT9l0g

 

Sound Cloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-745494572/he-fell-out-the-window-miraculous-ladybug-podfic

 

I Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I figured that Hawkmoth would have put a bounty on the Miraculous in the under ground of Paris!


End file.
